


Deep Blue

by HurrymanSlowhand



Category: Mewgulf
Genre: Disabled Character, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HurrymanSlowhand/pseuds/HurrymanSlowhand
Summary: 暗夜的海浪总在梦里向你倾诉就这样吧这样一直走下去******现实向，身体伤残慎入





	1. 你的眼睛……

Kanawut把车停在校门口的时候，当天的第三场暴雨在他的挡风玻璃上砸出最后几滴水花，接着不甘心地顺着水痕流走了。  
时间还早，Kanawut皱着眉，在雨刷后头仔细辨认水泥标志上的文字  
มหาวิทยา……

还是先洗个澡？  
他连夜从BK开车过来，走的太匆忙，连换洗的衣服都没带。掰下后视镜，里头的男人神态疲惫，头发像鸟窝。  
这么见他大概会生气，Kanawut想。  
但他太急着想要见到那个人。

往副驾驶一摸，一个黑色的口罩。他的车里最不缺的就是口罩和帽子。

Kanawut在手机上订了一个标间，最近的酒店也要20分钟车程。路上他买了一件短袖和一条短裤，因为没戴口罩，店老板盯着他看半天，最后脱口而出一个不知道是谁的名字。Kanawut哭笑不得，但还是和老板亲切合影。

大意了，他想。这个偏僻的地方给了他一种错觉，似乎他不再是男演员 Kanawut Traipipattanapong。

内裤倒是不用买，口罩是一定要戴着的。Kanawut抓起新衣服闻了闻，有股子仓库的霉味，但肯定比自己身上穿了一天一夜的衣服好闻。  
那个人的鼻子很灵，眼睛也很尖，应该第一眼就能看出他穿的是不该穿的新衣服。

不知道phi Mew怎么样了，Kanawut想。

等他跟着手机里的指示走到河边时，他身上的深色印花短袖已经被细雨濡湿了。新衣服的味道混着平价酒店张狂的沐浴露香味，竟然莫名的好闻。

就在那儿，一张有顶棚的长椅上，Suppasit朝他挥了挥手，手里还拿着一个吃了一半的三明治。而Kanawut的心情却猛然变得沉重，之前的轻松也飞到了九霄云外。

这次的拜访太轻率了。

“萨瓦迪krab phi", Gulf 双手合十点头如捣蒜，连口罩都忘了取。  
“怎么，大明星的脸都不给phi看了么？” Mew调侃道。  
“没有啊phi。” Gulf 坐在长椅的另一边，却不愿意转头看那人的脸。  
“Oui，你这穿的谁的衣服？”   
他果然一眼就看出来了。  
“刚买的啦phi，忘了带换的衣服。”Gulf揉了揉脸，他能感觉到Mew的眼神落在自己身上。

这种奇怪的紧张感，从开始到现在。

Mew探过身，“这么久不见，你都不看看phi有没有变老？”  
“嗷，” 即使到了而立之年，Kanawut还是会在被戳穿的时候害羞。他笑，一如既往的掩盖方式。“没有啦phi，你怎么会老。”

太轻率了，Kanawut在心里自责道。他猛地转过头，直直盯着Mew的脸，想要用这种直接化解尴尬。  
“怎么，是不是老了？” Mew笑着问，Gulf的心里忽然一空，这陌生又熟悉的心空。

Mew的脸也是熟悉又陌生。脸还是那张脸，只是皮肤干燥，一看就知道主人没有好好保养过；眉间和眼角多了几条纹路，下巴铁青，在这潮湿的季节里嘴却干的起纹。

帅气的老男人。Gulf的脑子里飘过这几个字，他一直都觉得Mew很帅，很成熟，很有气场。他想把这几个字夸出口，却说不出，他有更重要的，不该问的可是忍不住要问的东西。

“phi Mew，你的眼睛……”Gulf话说了一半。

“嗷。”Mew伸手摸了摸左眼上的黑色眼罩，“这边完全看不见了，已经换了假眼。” 说着他又逗起Gulf，“看着跟真的一样，就是不会动，你要不要看看？” 又去拉Gulf的手，直往自己的眼球上戳，吓得Gulf连忙抽回手。  
“不是说看看吗？为什么又要我摸啊phi。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈” Mew笑得一如既往，“因为它滑溜溜的啊，我有时还会摸到东西，不知道是不是眼屎。”  
“嗷！” Gulf又觉得恶心又觉得好笑，“真的会有眼屎嘛phi？”

Mew没有回答，他带好眼罩，平静的好像刚刚讲笑话的人不是他一样。

一阵风把绵雨吹到了Kanawut脚上，凉凉的。他穿的某驴的拖鞋，昨晚走得太匆忙忘了换。面前的小河平静无纹，树叶沙沙的响。

Kanawut看着这偏僻又略显荒凉的景色，他搞不懂身边这个phi在想什么，又好像读懂了些什么。

Phi Mew平静表象下的巨大的孤独席卷了Kanawut，他也沉默了，一如多年前的，海边的夜晚。


	2. 童话故事

19年初的时候Gulf去参加了几个Y系列的试镜。他才刚过21岁生日，大学还没毕业。  
说起大学生，似乎和高中生已是两个截然不同的概念，但大一新生也不过就是刚放完三个月暑假的小鬼；而初入社会的新人也不过就是刚度过四年暑假的愣头青。  
Gulf当时就是带着这种又是小孩又是成人的迷茫心境初见Mew。

27岁即将28的Mew在Gulf眼中是一个成熟严肃的前辈，后面慢慢熟悉起来发现他也有幼稚的一面，而且幼稚的要死。  
即便如此，Mew在Gulf的心里也只是“那个phi”，虽然他们已经有很多超出关系的行为，但都是工作需要。

“那个phi”对Gulf很好，关心他照顾他，就是有时爱说教，叨叨叨，有时还有点凶。  
不过，“那个phi”对其他人也是这样。

剧组里Gulf和小麦玩的最好，和其他同龄演员也相处的不错。多多走动，多多聊天，都能轻松发展成一起玩的朋友。唯独是Phi Mew，当然Gulf也没想过和Phi Mew做实际意义上的朋友，他们年龄差距大，又是前后辈，“那个Phi”还时常提点敲打他。

做朋友是不可能做朋友的，这辈子都不可能做朋友。

但有时Gulf又觉得，除了做关系好的前后辈同事，要进一步只能和phi Mew做家人了。“那个phi”的大家长气质还真挺适合做家里的哥哥。要是有这样一个哥哥，自己肯定躺赢人生。  
但家人这个关系也太夸张，不太可能。  
Gulf就是有时这么想一下，然后就忘了。

相处了大概半年，一切都很顺利。Gulf自觉还挺适合当Y系列的演员，反正都是男生，也不用在意什么，只要phi Mew不故意逗他害羞。  
嗷，这个phi有时候真的很幼稚。Gulf一害羞就会想起他们初见面的试镜，那时他还没有任何演戏经验，没了工作这层遮羞布，Gulf很难挡phi Mew的魅力。

如果他是女生的话，应该会喜欢Mew这种类型。但一想到“那个phi”的敲打，Gulf觉得还是算了算了。

这种随意的心情一直持续到那次沙美岛外景拍摄。Gulf记得很清楚，phi Mew大约早就没了印象。  
有些事件本身并不重要，像是每日早起喝的一杯水，困乏下午嚼的几粒口香糖。只是在某一天的某一个瞬间，某件事发生的时候，你的感觉忽然不同了。  
事物本身并没有被改变分毫，而你却永远变了。

总之那是个很奇怪的一天。

开始很平常，他们一行人出发上路，途中也不知道什么原因Gulf和phi Mew闹别扭。又是一次平常的别扭，大家习以为常，等到下午大约也就和好了。  
确实很平常，Gulf和Mew两天一小吵三天一大吵。港真其实Gulf很少和同性吵架，有什么好吵的？但和phi Mew，也不知道怎么回事。他“那个phi”有时候难懂的很。

Gulf是不记得吵架的原因了，但在生闷气的时候，后脑勺像被电了似的，忽然开始觉得不对。自己这怎么跟谈恋爱一样等着被人哄呢。  
难道拍Y系列，剧里成了情侣，剧外也会有影响？  
后面phi Mew果然来哄的时候他特别不好意思，莫名尴尬。像划清界限似的立马服软，把phi Mew还吓了一跳。

晚上两人悄咪咪的约去海边喝酒。天气闷热，幸而有海风。晚上的海比白天的腥，Gulf不太喜欢，不过“那个phi”想去，他也可以作陪。

几瓶啤酒下肚，话题也开始偏航，两人的对话越发答非所问。Gulf没有喝醉，phi Mew也没有，但Gulf接不了phi的话茬。  
phi Mew说，nong是不是不喜欢海？  
Gulf回答，也不是不喜欢，相比之下更喜欢山phi。  
接着phi Mew说，phi喜欢海。  
Gulf说，可以做很多水上运动，干净的地方还可以潜水。  
phi Mew说：相比晴天的海，我更喜欢阴天的海。  
Gulf：……  
是因为阴天不会被晒脱皮么？他想这么接，但下意识的知道不该这么说

“但我更喜欢夜里的海。” Mew说，似乎也不期望有回答，“黑色的海什么也看不见，却有一种安全感。”  
安全感，Gulf只从女生嘴里听过，他这个年纪的男生不需要安全感。  
“有时候我在想，或许某个晚上，我就这么走进海里。”他顿了顿，“我觉得应该也没什么。”  
“啊phi” Gulf觉得有义务制止Mew这种消极的想法，却找不到不破坏气氛的措辞。  
“这不好把phi。”最后他这么说。

Mew没有回答，他把头埋进臂弯，继而又抬头，静静地盯着海面。  
Gulf被拽进这奇怪的对话又被提了出来。他有些不知所措，又有些话想说。他并不是感觉不到，只是从没和同性朋友之间聊过这些话题。和他的女友，他也只想表现出好的一面。  
这种感觉有时会在深夜袭来，有时会在他埋头大睡的下午把他敲醒。  
但它们来的太快，又去的太快。  
Gulf平坦的心路上没有什么能绊它一脚，让它留的时间更长些。

Gulf也沉默了。他看着潮汐卷起的泡沫停留在脚边不远处，很快又被带走。远处几点灯火闪烁，海浪声温柔又均匀。  
一切都围绕着他，却不顾他的存在自我运转。

“我听说……一个故事，童话故事吧。我也不知道了。”  
Mew转过头看着他，不知为什么Kanawut认为自己看到了Mew的脸，甚至连微小的表情都能捕捉到，即使当时很暗。  
可能他什么也没看清，只是记错了。  
“海和天其实是一对爱人，但，他们白天的时候不能在一起。记不起来为什么了哈哈。所以，白天的时候能看到地平线，海和天是分开的。然后到了晚上，他们才偷偷的约会。所以晚上是看不到分界线的。”

Gulf笨拙的讲了一个故事，配合气氛的故事。他看到Mew笑了，有些无奈又有些无语。  
或许他这个故事讲的不对劲，但还好并没有什么变糟糕。

就这样他们一直沉默的坐着，Gulf想起白天拍的一个分镜，他把手插进沙子里，潮湿又凉爽的沙砾包裹着他，可是却没有人从沙砾里牵起他的手。


	3. 是的，

Kanawut昨晚虽然走的匆忙，却没忘记买新手机。他把旧的关机了，谁也没能找到他。  
本来见了phi Mew后他准备回酒店睡一觉。但坐上车后，Kanawut的心里空荡荡的。他从Mew这里找回了一些东西，可Mew，“那个phi”，已经不一样了。  
其实他也早不是原来那个他。

等Kanawut强睁着充血的眼睛回到BK的家时，已是凌晨两点。这个星期忘了叫阿姨来打扫，屋里乱七八糟。Kanawut一屁股坐在地上，歪着头睡着了。

大约他也没想到到自己会在这个季节被冻醒。Oui，原来空调一直开着。Kanawut看了看表，十点。他浑身都散了架，整座BK城似乎都压在他肩上。  
但毕竟Kanawut是个成年了多年的人，他打开手机，想在数百条未读信息里找到Fai的消息，可经纪人的一个电话打断了他的寻宝之旅。

phi Kong的声音有些颤抖，是气的，追问他为什么消失了这么久。  
Kanawut有些不好意思，他一直都很省事，这次肯定把phi Kong吓坏了。

但phi Kong并没有在消失事件上纠缠太久，他直奔主题质问Kanawut是不是和前cp见了面。  
Kanawut大无语，狗仔何时这么敬业了？又是何时盯上了他这个小演员。  
“我都看到照片了！”phi Kong说。  
“嗷，phi，” Kanawut解释道，“只是去见一下phi Mew，好多年没见了。”  
“没说你不能见！” phi Kong的语气有些急，“你又不是Y系列的演员，这么搞会影响公司对你的发展策略的。”  
“phi……” Kanawut觉得好笑，公司不知道什么时候对他有过“发展策略”，“就见一面，下次不会了。”

才怪。

"要见得提前告诉phi。"  
“chai~”  
"不过你上热搜了。也不能全算是坏事吧。”

真的是过去的太久，Kanawut已经意识不到自己和Mew的cp关系。虽然他每次看见Waanjai的时候都会想起曾经那群哥哥姐姐。  
当年的盛况，Kanawut哈哈两声，对那时的毛头小Gulf来说真就像坐火箭一样。生活在一瞬间发生了翻天覆地的变化，直接改变了他的人生“发展策略”。

Oui，别忘了Fai，挂了电话后他开始继续寻找Fai的信息。  
终于被他找到了，屏幕上的字刺的他眼睛疼。

“孩子不是你的”

“高兴了吧？”

“你应该去不孕不育医院看病！”

“%￥……&*&*%”

这是Kanawut没想到的发展走向。他还没弄明白怎么一回事，紧接着就收到了前女友Pu的电话。  
Kanawut身心俱疲。

回到BK后发生的唯一几件好事，或许也不算好事，就是他忽然多了些通告。毋庸置疑是因为前几天见phi Mew所以才有的。  
到底是谁发现他俩见面的？  
当时那里根本就没有其他人，哦，好像有几个过路的学生。

但学生，真的么？现在的学生知道这么老的cp？  
Kanawut毫无头绪，他担心的是phi Mew会不会误会。当年那么决绝的退圈。

是了，当年。  
意外发生的时候他还在赶通告，活动结束后phi Best告诉他的。  
他愣了半天，打电话给Mew是关机，而Best的手机已经被打爆。  
所有人都在问他，Mew的cp，因为他们联系不到Mew，所有人都想通过Gulf去找Mew。

但其实他根本联系不到自己的cp，而全世界的人此刻都仿佛一致地揣着明白装糊涂，把他这个营业cp当做Mew的真爱人。  
可他们根本就从没跨过那条界。  
那一瞬间Gulf有些后悔为什么他们没能进一步。  
或许他就能联系到Mew，他就能赶去医院，或许他就能不让所有人失望。

幸亏Phi Best的老练给Gulf争取到宝贵的时间，他对外声称Gulf情绪不稳定，暂不接受任何采访，所有的通告活动也暂停推后。  
然而压力还是排山倒海地袭来。  
就在逃无可逃的时候，Mew的工作室发了一篇声明，彻底，坚决的退出。

Gulf看到的时候有些慌张，他问phi Best怎么办。Best却像松了一口气，“过几天我们就慢慢恢复工作，不过不能安排的太紧。”  
“那要是有人问呢？”  
“你就，” Best的语调平静，却有些悲伤，“就说Mew已经退出了，你希望大家不要打扰他。”  
顿了顿，Best说，“有这样的声明就说明Mew不会回来了，他也不可能回来。如果你实在被问住……不要往自己身上揽。”

后来Gulf在事后第一个采访里就说，Mew已经退出了，希望大家不要打扰他。我很好，会继续认真完成现在的工作。我也联系不到他。对，我还是会继续走演员这条路。是的，我不会再有cp了。


	4. 永远开心，快乐

Gulf其实当下就意识到自己说错了话，什么不会再有cp  
然而回到后台phi Best好像什么事也没发生过一样，只是点着行程表说下一个活动在半个小时后。

他的事业在上升了一个阶梯后迅速步入了平稳期。说是平稳，只不过是过气的另一种说法。  
Kanawut很快就接受了这一切。甚至他根本不需要接受什么，一切本就是意外的馈赠，他运气好，也努力了。现在的生活比上不足，比下很有余。

而他确实再也没有cp。  
cp，对Kanawut来说已经是个很久远的词。

事情就这么过去，曾经激起多大的水花，现在就有多平静。那颗被投入湖中的石头慢慢地，缓缓地沉入水底。

换新公司，拍新戏，和Pu在一起，和Fai在一起。Kanawut入行这九年没什么波澜起伏，他还是像年轻时一样沾着枕头就能睡，他不经常做梦，还是能一觉睡到下午。只是睁开眼的时候他再也提不起兴趣打开手机。他总觉得胃里有些满，但心里空荡荡。曾经那种把他敲醒又溜走的感觉不见了，现在他却觉得自己的生活在慢慢地，不知不觉地向下沉，他的心被时间沉淀出了一个洼地，孤独一直盘旋徘徊，再也没离开过。

在决定第二次去找phi Mew的前一天，Kanawut回了一趟家，他原来的旧家。爸妈住在后来Kanawut给他们买的新房子里，姐姐两年前已出嫁。旧屋没什么变化，Kanawut爸妈有时还会回来住上几天。  
他来到二楼自己的房间，一切如故。揭下墙上的一张卡片，是粉丝在2020年写给他的：  
“希望nong Gulf永远快乐，开心！”

躺在曾经睡了二十多年的床上，Kanawut记起多年前的自己，刚刚入行还没什么经验，活动前有些紧张又有些害羞，还好一切都有phi Mew罩着。唯一可恨的是那个phi时不时喜欢cue他，跟老师在课上点名回答问题一样。  
后来混熟了，他学会耍赖撒娇，于是Teacher Mew就不得不自己回答自己的提问。但Gulf有分寸，他知道Mew是为自己好，也知道自己资历浅需要多历练。可即使Gulf认真回答问题的时候，心里也忍不住那一丝要撒娇的想法。

他见到phi Mew就很开心，发自内心的那种。甚至一想到要见他就开心。但活动结束后他又能很快投入自己的私人生活，把这种心情忘得一干二净。phi Mew简直就像他脑子里的一个按钮，按开进入nong Gulf状态，按关回到普通Gulf的状态。phi Mew退圈后，这个按钮就永远停在了关。

他之后和Pu谈恋爱，不论热恋还是平稳期，只要分开时间长些他就会想她。  
为什么那时不会想phi Mew呢？后来也不再想他。

Kanawut也不知道为什么要把Mew和Pu做比较。然后他就睡着了。

在自己的旧屋里Kanawut做了一个梦，梦里只有他一个人，在偌大的校园里找着什么。  
他喊着Pu的名字，他是真的爱她，但却因一时生气不理智的说了分手。一切顺其自然，分了就分了不是么？可为什么他会这么难过。  
然后他忽然回到了自己的第一次生日见面会，大家都在笑着，叫着。Mew祝他开心，快乐，祝他只遇见好的人，让他记住现在这美好的一刻。画面碎掉的那一刻，Kanawut感觉自己的心也碎了。他疲惫不堪，可还是没有停止寻找，似乎有人给了他一个任务，而他却不知道这任务是什么，只能这样一直没有目的地游荡。  
最终在一棵树郁郁葱葱的猴荚树下，Kanawut看到了两个人，是他和phi Mew。Gulf紧紧的抱着Mew，像是Type抱着Tharn一样，像是紧拥着这辈子唯一的爱人。  
旁边有人走过，Kanawut急得大叫，不要被人看见啊！

然后他就醒了，昏暗的房间说明现在还没有天亮。Kanawut察觉到自己眼角有些湿，他抬手去擦，脸上却被划了一下。打开台灯，手里竟然还握着那张粉丝给他写的卡片，因为他紧紧的攥着，卡纸蜷成了一团。  
他细细地抹平这张纸片，上面用黑色的圆笔写着：

希望nong Gulf永远快乐，开心


End file.
